


[Кадгар и Гарона]

by LazyRay



Series: Кадгар и Ко [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Humor, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Гароне не нужен враг в лице могущественного мага, а вот союзник такой очень бы пригодился.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Кадгару же и в самом деле нужно было оставаться в гарнизоне столь уважаемого им героя, а не... шляться где попало в одиночку.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Кадгар и Гарона]

Ну, право же! Они словно забывают, что он не беспомощный младенец или дряхлый старик, что у него не одна война за плечами! И пользоваться его помощью – прекрасно пользуются, но стоит отойти на шаг от границ лагеря, как сразу: «стой», «куда», «вернись немедленно, верховный маг». Они хоть вслушиваются, что произносят? Подумаешь, всего-то разок пырнули ножом! Выжил же!  
«Чудом выжил!» – строго произнес внутренний голос; он почему-то звучал с интонациями его Стража, заботливыми и собственническими. Кадгара аж передёрнуло, и он из какого-то ослиного упрямства протопал еще немного по тропинке, не остановившись, пока лагерь не скрылся из вида. Несомненно, часовые заметили его уход. Как можно не понимать, что иногда человеку (особенно вот этому, конкретному) просто необходимо побыть в одиночестве, наедине с самим собой, прислушаться к себе, привести в порядок мысли! Нет спору, безопасней было бы проделать это в форме ворона с высоты вон той удобной на вид ветки, но – увы! – в образе птицы мысли упорно сворачивали от глубин самопознания к более прозаичным размышлениям о вкусе вот этой упитанной личинки. Нет в мире совершенства.  
Хотя он зашел достаточно далеко, может, пора...  
На самом деле было уже поздно. Вспышка ослепила глаза, а уже инстинктивное желание броситься в лед отозвалось лишь холодящей пустотой внутри. Через несколько секунд он восстановит контроль над своей магией, но той, что прижалась к его спине и держит кинжал у беззащитного горла, хватит и доли секунды. Противно заныла едва поджившая рана.  
\- Маг, – прошептала Гарона хрипловатым голосом, – мы снова встретились.  
«И я всё ещё жив!» – изумился Кадгар. Он чувствовал холодок лезвия у шеи, дыхание и едва ощутимое прикосновение губ к уху, и жаркое тело, прильнувшее к нему сзади. «Это у тебя второй кинжал за поясом или ты так рада меня видеть?» И не обвиняйте человека в казарменном чувстве юмора, если он скачет с одной войны на другую! У него хоть хватает мозгов не говорить подобное вслух подкараулившей его убийце.  
\- У меня к тебе предложение, маг, – быстро проговорила Гарона, у неё было очень мало времени, оба это прекрасно знали. – Убивай Гулдана, я пальцем не шевельну, чтобы помешать тебе. И тебя больше не трону.  
Словно в опровержение своих слов она почти ласково погладила его свободной рукой по плечу, руке, до ладони и сплела свои пальцы с его. Руки у неё были больше и грубее, чем у человеческого мага.  
\- Чего ты хочешь взамен? – не двигаясь, прошептал Кадгар.  
\- Того же. Дыши и дай дышать другим.  
\- Договорились.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и чуть крепче сжала плененные пальцы.  
\- Убей Гулдана или умрешь сам, – нежно договорила убийца и отпустила его. – Будь осторожен.  
Кадгар мигом обернулся, но, конечно, он снова был один.  
Или не совсем один.  
\- Хуже ребенка, – ругалась Кордана, топая к нему. – Говоришь ему, говоришь, язык уже отваливается...  
Кадгар привычно (привычно? – что за жизнь...) закатил глаза. Кордана вдруг замерла и вслушалась-всмотрелась-принюхалась, словом, провернула один из приёмов Стражей, когда они превращались в одно большое тревожное восприятие.  
\- Что-то случилось? – встревоженно проговорила она, вглядываясь в своего подопечного и пристально озирая джунгли вокруг.  
\- Нет, – пожал плечом Кадгар и усилием воли подавил желание потереть поясницу.  
\- Этот запах, – протянула Кордана.  
\- Запах?  
Кордана глядела на него, и в ее больших глазах четко читалось недоверие. Она знала, что он что-то недоговаривает. Но в этот раз ей придется смириться с секретами. Ничего же не случилось.  
\- И вот это.  
Быстрым движением она протянула руку к лицу Кадгара и... выхватила у него из-за уха алый цветок?  
\- Никогда не замечала за тобой склонности к ботанике, – сухо проговорила эльфийка. – Или страсти украшать себя цветами.  
\- Э... – сказал Кадгар.  
Где бы ни была Гарона в этот момент, можно было держать пари, что она смеялась.


End file.
